Bloody Angel: The Blood Searies
by inuyasha finatic
Summary: 6 years ago Kara Anderson's mother was murdered, leaving her with a father that abuses her physically, mentally and sexually. But there are dark secrets surrounding her life that she has yet to discover. it has supernatural creatures like vamps, mages,ect


_**Bloody Angel: The Blood Series (series name might change)**_

_**Written by: Rebecca Baker**_

**Summary: 6 years ago Kara Anderson's mother was murdered, leaving her with a father that abuses her physically, mentally and sexually. When the 16 year old finds out she's not alone in her body she's determined to escape. But she will soon discover her life is not what it seems. What's the dark secret she has yet to discover about her mother's death?**

**Chapter One**

As Kara cried out in pain you could see the orange rays of a summer sunset on her tear stained face. It was her sixteenth year of life but to her it felt much longer. The pain from years of abuse made a few minutes seem like hours and a few weeks seem like years. She watched as her father, if you could even call a person like that a father, stumbled in a drunken daze out of the room. Her body ached from newly received injuries as well as ones that had yet to heal. Slowly Kara lifted her body from the ground and up onto the window seat, closing her blue-green eyes a moment before opening them again to star out the window. The city seemed so captivating in the twilight glow. It was a place she could only watch from the confines of her home or rather prison. Once she had attempted, attempted being the key word, to escape this hell that she seemed bound to. After the punishment she received she thought it useless to try again but her recent discovery had changed her manner of thinking greatly. She watched as the people passed by, all blind to her painful existence.

She envies them, their freedom. They're like birds that fly high in the sky. She's a bird too just one that is caged, captured, a pet. Until recently she would have thrown herself from the window the next chance she got for she had no reason to live. Now though she had to protect the life she carried in her womb. The little life to others would be considered an atrocity but to her it was everything. Kara swore to herself that her father would never find out about his "abomination" in her belly. That his seed had laid root in her, for he would surly rid her of it. For weeks Kara had been planning he escape, setting provisions aside gradually so she didn't cause alarm. Last time she had been unprepared but she learned from her mistakes, she had to make sure she was as far away as possible before _he _woke up. When he was ordering her to get him another beer she had slipped some of his sleeping pills in the bottle. Well… now or never, she thought as she silently walked to the bedroom door refusing to let the pain of her injuries affect her until she was safe, they were safe.

Body flat against the wall Kara reached for the brass knob, twisting it slowly before opening the door. Snores drifted down the hallway from the room her father occupied. She crept into the living room and grabbed a small bag from under the couch before slipping on a pair of tennis shoes. Cautiously she started to undo the locks on the front door, one down… snoring…two down…snoring… three down one to go… no snoring. The silence makes her muscles tense and she pauses before the snoring returns steady and strong. Heart pounding wildly she unlatches the last lock and easies the door open before

slipping out and closing it silently. The frigid winter air hits her like a rock making her bruised and battered body tremble. Ignoring the pain she runs taking the steps two at a time. Barreling through metal door of the decrepit apartment building she raced down the street not paying attention to the shouts of the people she passed in her hast.

Her body burned and she had no idea how long she had been running but she couldn't move anymore. Her breath was ragged and her legs trembled beneath her but she had to find a place to hide. Stay hidden her mind bellowed to her like a pleading mantra, stay hidden for the baby! She pulled her body from the ground using the dumpster to help her. Though her legs trembled she forced them to move using the brick building for support she walked towards the docs that were cast in shadow. Where better to hide she thought then a place with little lighting? The area was surrounded by fencing though the crack between the chain link fencing was just wide enough for her slender body to pass through. Where to hide, a building, a boat? She thought trying to figure out where the best place would be. A building would shield her from the cold but so would a boat. A boat could be dangerous she could be found by the owners unless it was a big boat then maybe it would take her somewhere far away. But the building would be safest but those could be too big for a good hiding spot. A boat she finally decided as she skimmed the docks for a suitable vessel. She turned when she heard the sound of footsteps and in a panic crouched between two stacks of crate. Soon she could hear voices and her heart hammered in her chest threatening to burst from her body.

"Of course the deal is goin' to go smoothly boss there's nothin' for you to worry about. Okay then I'll call you when it's done." A man's voice said seeming to get closer and closer to her. The tempo of her heart increased and her breath became harder and harder as the footsteps came closer and closer. Shutting her eyes tightly she mentally repeated _don't find me don't find me_, like a mantra. The footsteps stopped and she didn't breath, shutting her eyes tighter afraid to open them. "Who the fuck are you girly?" the man said. She could have sobbed right then but her reasoning kept her from doing so. The man stepped closer to her and grabbed her by the arm making her scream and beg for release.

"Please let me go!" Kara cried only receiving a punch to the face that sent her into the dark abyss she had come to know very well.

My ass started to hurt as I sat in the driver's seat of the undercover cop car. Tonight Bobby Carrillo was supposed to be making a drug deal at the docks. Bobby boy was in my book of annoying people and I knew that my sources were dead on when it came to his activities. I've been with the NYPD for a year being the youngest on the force at the age 18 can come in handy when dealing with people on the streets. I was only accepted at the age 17 because I was a "boy genius" but this is just what you'd call a hobby or "day job". Though tonight I was the leader in the case since I got all the info and I had to practically beg my elder brothers to take the city patrol tonight. I guess I should explain a few things so you'll understand better.

My brothers and I are the protectors of this city and when I say protectors I mean the supernatural ones. We are the last remnants of the Dragon clan a clan that originated from Scotland many centuries ago. But to be honest we are thought of a legend or even extinct in our world due to the fact that we are an, I guess you could call dying breed. We are silent protectors that rather not be known and wait for our prophecy to be fulfilled. A prophecy that was foretold to our clan long ago, it was said "_When a girl bearing the mark of a crescent moon on her neck appears she will be gifted with the dragon clan's protection for she will truly require it."_That was the reason we preferred to stay hidden because if we hadn't we would undoubtedly been pestered for protection and such things. I grabbed my binoculars when I saw a small figure squeeze between the opening in the chain link fence. It was dark but I could tell it was a girl. Why would there be a girl at the docks this time of night? I thought to myself.

A few minutes later Bobby boy arrived and unlocked the gate before entering the docks and it looked as though he had a cell phone stuck to his ear. I wanted to wait a few minutes before going in and taking him down but before I gave the orders to enter I heard a scream. Telling the others over the radio to move in I jumped out of the car leaving the door open. I had my gun at my side as I walked thru the gates and towards the pier. Bobby held a limp body in his hands and I realized it was the girl. Aiming my gun I shouted "Bobby put the girl down and your hands in the air!"

"Like hell I will!" he shouted back as he ran towards a speed boat, the girl still in his arms.

"Shit" I murmured as I took off at a run after him jumping on the boat as it left the dock. The girl lay at his feet unmoving except for the rise and fall of her chest. Good I thought to myself she's not dead. Pulling my gun up and pointing it at Bobby's head "Stop the fucking boat Bobby or I'll have to use force."

Instead of giving up he turned the boat sharply making me almost fly out and into the black waters. I got up and shot him in the foot before punching him in the head and hand cuffing him. He yelled and let go of the steering wheel making the unconscious girl hang over the side. I grabbed the wheel and kicked Bobby in the stomach as I slowed down and just drifted as I cuffed his feet together and then went over to check the girl.

"Why the hell do you have the girl Bobby?" I asked but he was unconscious and didn't reply. The girl weighed practically nothing and her body was all battered and bruised. Gently I laid her on the floor and covered her with my jacket before stirring the boat back to the docks. My guys were there to take Bobby and I carried the girl off the boat and to a stack of crates setting her on top to check her injuries. When my flash light came on I winced I was right her body was covered in bruises new and old. I checked her pulse and eyes but when I checked her neck for any injections what I found shocked me. There on her neck was a crescent moon birthmark. This was the girl my brothers and I were supposed to protect? Well she definitely looked like she needed protecting. The guys weren't taking her anywhere they have Bobby to deal with and what other guys didn't get away.

"Boy's I'm headed out take care of the rest will ya." And I walked to my car carrying fragile girl in my arms.

I set her in the passengers' seat and buckled her in making certain that I was careful not to harm her. Home wasn't that far and because of the time the traffic wasn't very bad.

Half way there she woke up her head lolling from side to side a few times before she raised it and looked around her and when her eyes meat mine she said " Please let me go please I didn't do anything please." She was sobbing.

"I'm not here to harm you miss. In fact I saved you from that guy that had you, I'm here to help."When I pulled into the garage I turned off the car and got the girl out on the other side she protested at first but couldn't stand. My brothers were home I could tell by the music coming from the house. As I entered and slammed the door I shouted "Blake, John get your asses over here!" They both came running and stopped as soon as they saw the girl in my arms.

"What happened?" John my eldest brother asked.

"I found her on the scene but she has the mark Jon the one from the prophecy so I brought her here where we could make sure she's safe."

"Bring her downstairs and we'll check her out." John said as he turned to head down the stairs while Blake and I followed obediently. When we reached the medical room I set the girl on the bed and Riley our closest friend began checking her out.

"Hi sweetie my names Riley what's yours?" She didn't answer only stared while her arms held her stomach. "Well I'm going to check you out and make sure you're okay. See what wrong." He said as he reached for her she screamed in protest.

"We're not going to hurt you we just want to check your injuries and my names Tyler by the way and those are my brothers Black and Jon now will you let Riley look over you please?"

She nodded attentively "Ok just please don't hurt my baby and my names Kara." I nodded my head okay as I thought _this girl is pregnant she doesn't even look that old. What the hell happened to her?_ I could tell everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Well then" Riley said "I guess that means we have to make sure that baby's ok too. Would you like that Kara?" she nodded. "Ok we'll do that first." He got out the ultra sound machine that was normally used to look for internal bleeding. He squirt the jelly on her stomach and she screamed.

"What are you doing? Don't hurt it!" she cried as she tried to whip it off.

"I'm not going to hurt it I'm going to check to see if it's all right I promise." She sniffled and nodded. He put more jelly on since she whipped it off before and turned on the machine before putting the adapter to her stomach. He was quiet for a few minutes before he said "Kara the baby's fine in fact it looks like you have twins."

"What's that mean?" She asked innocently and I almost cried. How could she not know any of this and what the hell happened to her?

"It means you are going to have two babies Kara." And tears streamed down her face before she fainted.

**AN: ok so what do you think? I want reviews or I don't think I'll update because to be honest why update something you don't think anybody likes? I want the truth is it good or bad, should I update or not? REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
